


Make Monaca Happy

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Abuse, Crying, Cunnilingus, F/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Sexual Coercion, Trauma, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Monaca forces Nagisa into sex to further motivate him not to fail her





	Make Monaca Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [David123456789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/David123456789/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [David123456789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/David123456789/pseuds/David123456789) in the [Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Nicolais_Danganronpa_Requests) collection. 



> Please mind the trigger warnings, this is a heavy read with very disturbing content

“Nagisaaaa,” Monaca whined, looking petulantly at the boy who was staring at her in confused horror, “Don’t you want Monaca to be happy? Don’t you think Monaca has suffered enough?” She crossed her arms over her bare chest, sitting up in the bed. 

Nagisa would have given just about anything to get his knees to stop shaking, but he was fighting a losing battle. The bedroom they were in was unsettling to say the least, though most of the decorations were an homage to Junko. It was dark, lit only by a few candles, and Monaca’s face almost looked haunted in the shadowy, flickering light. What she was asking of him was also confusing and objectionable. He’d imagined kissing her before, but this was far too much, far too fast, and at a completely unreasonable time. 

Monaca started crying, shaking her fists in the air, “Monaca! Just! Wants! Nagisa! To! Make! Monaca! Happy!” 

“I’m sorry!” Nagisa shook his head, rushing to her side, “Please don’t cry, Monaca! I’m just- well,” he blushed, setting his teeth in determination. He just needed to explain. Then everything would be alright. “I’m just not ready. That stuff… it’s kind of adult… kids shouldn’t have to do that before they’re ready.” His mind drifted to Kotoko and his stomach churned. She was sometimes very open about her trauma and those activities sounded utterly unappealing. 

Monaca let her lower lip keep wobbling and reached cautiously for Nagisa’s hand, “But Nagisa…. Please? Monaca doesn’t want to remember mean, dirty, demons touching her. Monaca wants Nagisa to make her feel good… Monaca expected Nagisa to help.” 

Nagisa gritted his teeth. He knew there was no way to refuse. He couldn’t leave his friend to bad memories. He’d have to do this for her. Even if he was scared. She expected him to make her happy. He couldn’t let her down. “I’m sorry, Monaca,” he forced a shaky smile, “I’ll help you. I just needed a minute to think about it.” 

She smiled brightly, posing with her hands tucked under her chin, “Yay! Nagisa WILL make Monaca feel better!” She laid back on the bed and used her arms to spread her legs by lifting each one and pushing it to the side. 

He looked over her naked form with some curiosity. He’d seen a couple of diagrams in books and such, but he’d never actually seen a naked girl before. The obvious difference was the genitals, and his eyes lingered there for a moment. The skin between her legs divided into folds to frame her vagina, and her labia protruded from between the sections of skin around it. There was a small projection above them that he remembered reading was analogous to the penis. It was sensitive and had the same basic anatomical structure. 

Above the most obvious bit, he noted that her hips were wider than his own, and her waist tucked more in than he’d seen on any boy before. Her chest looked softer as well, as small breasts sat atop the underlying muscle. Girls bodies looked more delicate, he decided. That suited Monaca especially, she needed people to be so careful with her. He’d do anything to make her happy again. 

“Am I pretty, Nagisa?” Monaca asked, catching his eye after he’d finished looking her over. 

His face flushed and he nodded, “Yes. Very!” 

She smiled sweetly. “Okay Nagisa, now, I want you to lick here,” she pointed to her clitoris, “You can lay between my legs. It’ll feel really good. Especially since it’ll be you doing it, not some disgusting demon who just wants to use Monaca.” 

Nagisa nodded, climbing awkwardly onto the bed and lying down between her legs. He noted her smell there was slightly different than he might expect. Sharper, almost metallic. It was rather pleasant, though all of the notable detail in this case was a bit disturbing. He didn’t want to be doing this. “I, um, how do I?” he wasn’t sure how to phrase his question. 

“Just lick and suck on it,” Monaca smiled, “I expect someone so smart shouldn’t have a hard time figuring it out. If dumb demons can do it, you can too. Right?” 

Nagisa nodded hurriedly, trying to will away his awareness of the tightness in his stomach. He was already failing. He shouldn’t have needed to ask. She was going to be disappointed in him. 

He pushed his face forward and stuck out his tongue, gently flicking it over her, where she’d pointed. The taste was, well, not entirely objectionable, but not something he liked either. He wished it wasn’t so unique. He’d rather pretend he was doing something else. 

He sucked her clit into his mouth, closing his eyes. He ran his tongue over it repeatedly, keeping consistent, but alternating suction. He forced his thoughts to his plans for paradise. They were getting close to eliminating the adult resistance. He just needed to figure out how to get enough Monokumas into the right spot in the sewers. 

“Are you paying attention?” Monaca patted his head, “You seem distracted… Do you not want to do this with Monaca?” she let tears flood her eyes. 

Nagisa flinched, feeling particularly caught and guilty. “I’m sorry. I was just thinking about the resistance. I won’t get distracted again!” Distracted… That hadn’t been a concern in a while, but the memories of bright lights and sudden pain were still fresh in his mind. He needed to stay on task, as always. 

Monaca relaxed back onto the pillow, pleased with his renewed efforts. Nagisa was incredibly naive and easy to manipulate. Really, they all were. Just a few tears, and they were ready to kill or die for her. She smirked slightly, keeping her head angled up and mouth out of sight, when she felt hot splashes falling onto the tops of her thighs. Nagisa was crying. 

He trembled between her legs, feeling as though he might well drown in her disappointment. She had to correct him. He wasn’t meeting expectations. He’d gotten distracted. And he was making it worse. He was crying instead of giving her every bit of his attention. He could only hope it wouldn’t ruin everything. He sucked more intensely, licking faster and faster as his hands gripped the sheets on the other sides of her legs, trying to squeeze tightly enough to hold himself together. He had to get through this. 

Eventually Monaca moaned softly, a small hand gripping his hair, the shifted slightly back, out of his mouth and away from him, “Thanks Nagisa,” she smiled, “Monaca is sleepy now. You can go back to your room.” 

Nagisa wiped his eyes on his sleeve and gave a brisk nod. 

“Make sure to finish the schematics I asked for by breakfast, okay? I think I need them sooner than I thought before,” Monaca smirked openly, he was turned completely away to hide his face. 

Breakfast? He thought he’d have three more days to work on those. There wasn’t time. There was never time. He was going to fail her. Again. He couldn’t. 

“Of course, Monaca,” he nodded again, “I’ll get right to work!” He refused to let her down. He’d show her that she could expect that much from him. And more. He would be worthwhile. He’d never let her down. He wouldn’t let anything distract him again. Not discomfort. Not need for sleep. It would all be fine. 

He fled the room, running quickly to find their Servant. He’d need another pair of eyes and hands if he was going to get everything done.


End file.
